


Steven Universe Mirror AU

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Steven and Lapis' positions are switched and Steven is trapped in the mirror instead of Lapis





	1. Chapter 1

Lapis grabbed the gem in the mirror, pulling on it. A glowing pink pattern, the same pattern on the mirror, emerged from the ground around Lapis' feet. She pulled the gem out, the mirror immediately shattering and the pattern in the ground disappearing. The gem floated in the air, a form appearing. Lapis looked at the figure in awe and walked over.   
"Thank you... You-" He started to say before starting to fall, Lapis catching him before he could.   
"You talked to me... And you helped me... You're Lapis, aren't you?" The boy asked.   
Lapis nodded silently.  
"I'm Steven. Steven Quartz. Are you sure you're a Crystal Gem?" Steven asked her.   
Lapis nodded, "Why?"  
"Because you freed me,"  
"Lapis!" Garnet yelled as she ran over with Pearl and Amethyst, all of them summoning their weapons.   
"Wait!" Lapis exclaimed blocking Steven from them.  
"You..." Steven growled.   
A pink projection of a giant hand emerged from the ground.  
"You knew I was in there! And you did nothing! Did you even think about who I used to be?" Steven yelled as he slammed the giant hand down at the Crystal Gems.   
Pearl and Amethyst leaped out of the way, the hand landing on Garnet. She grunted with effort as she struggled to keep the hand up.  
"Steven, what's going on?!" Lapis asked.   
"I am Steven Quartz and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" The Quartz yelled at the Crystal Gems.   
"Steven?" Lapis asked.   
"They're not going to let us leave,"   
"Us? Leave?" Lapis asked.   
A pink bubble appeared by the ocean with an opening big enough for someone to crawl into.   
"Come on, Lapis. We can go home," Steven told her.   
"Home? But... This is my home," Lapis said.   
"Fine then," Steven said.   
Garnet punched, finally managing to get free. The projection disappeared.   
"Do not trust them, Lapis. Many secrets are kept... Goodbye," Steven said.   
He stepped into the water, forming a bubble around him as he did before disappearing under the waves. A piercing light tore through the area, the Crystal Gems all blocking their eyes.   
"Lapis, are you okay?" Pearl asked.   
Lapis nodded, "Yeah... Was that another gem?"  
Pearl nodded.   
"But his name was... Steven? That doesn't sound like a gem," Lapis said.   
Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet who shrugged.   
Pearl sighed, "Don't worry about it, Lapis."  
Garnet nodded, "Lapis, you're grounded."


	2. Chapter 2

The gems drove in Greg's van to the giant tower of plants. Flowers, trees, moss, vines alike towered high in the sky. When they arrived, the gems stood before the tower.   
"What are you doing here?! Leave me alone!" Steven's voice boomed as the gems stood there.  
"Steven! You're my Beach Summer Fun Buddy! Why are you doing this?" Lapis said.   
A face formed in the plants growing as a tower.  
"You shouldn't be here, Lapis. Go away," Steven told her.   
"We're not leaving until the life of the plants are brought back!" Lapis replied.   
"Fine then..." Steven growled.   
Rose Quartz colored projections appeared before them, clones of the Crystal Gems. The gems fought the Crystal Gems. Pearl sliced her clone in half, and the projection split into two clones of her.  
"I hate fighting myself..." Pearl groaned as she formed another spear.   
The clone of Lapis attacked.   
"Steven, I don't want to fight!" Lapis yelled.   
The clone continued to advance on her.   
"I said, I don't want to fight!" Lapis yelled water shooting at all the projections, all of them disappearing.   
"I'm coming up, Steven," Lapis said as she started to climb up the tower of plants.   
A vine grabbed her and lifted her up to the top of the tower. The water gem walked over to where Steven was.   
"I'm sorry... I just want to go home..."  
"Why can't you?" Lapis asked.   
Steven looked out at the stars, "I thought this would work... but it won't. It's too far for me to fly there..."  
Lapis looked at his cracked gem, "Don't you have healing powers?"  
"Healing powers?" Steven asked.   
"Yeah... a Rose Quartz I knew had them... Maybe you do too," LapisLazuli told him.   
"How did she use these powers?" Steven asked.   
"Well... she cried," Lapis explained, "Try it."  
Steven closed his eyes. Negative thoughts. A few tears escaped his eyes and Lapis caught them with her powers. She levitated them to Steven's gem and dropped them on it. They waited a moment, but nothing happened.   
"Maybe another way?" Lapis asked.   
Steven spit at the platform they sat on.  
"It won't work," he said upset.   
Lapis levitated the spit to Steven's gem which started to glow as they met. Steven floated into the air as the crack was mended and rose quartz colored wing projections sprouted from his gem.   
"Thank you, Lapis!" Steven said as he stood.   
"No problem, Bob," she said.   
"It's... Steven," Steven said.   
Lapis nodded, "Right."  
"Well... goodbye," Steven said as he flapped his wings and flew away.


End file.
